


Tragedy of Teen Girl Meets Stupid Boy

by tommygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis has a bad night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedy of Teen Girl Meets Stupid Boy

Alexis sat on the gurney, watching people get wheeled by with varying degrees of injuries. If she had ever considered a career in medicine, it was gone with the amount of blood and bone she had seen oozing from one unfortunate patient. She shuddered at the memory and pushed the hair back off her face. She realized she should probably be freaked out, but everyone was okay except for a few bumps and bruises, and she was too busy thinking up fantastical ways she could murder her friend, Jillian. Her dad might even be proud of her if she stole one of his over-the-top demises.

Alexis glanced down the hall where Jillian was currently getting x-rays of her ankle due to a possible fracture and still she couldn't work up much emotion. She knew Jillian would be okay, they all would, but that didn't make Jillian any less of any idiot. And what did that say about her? Going along with an idiot's plan?

Jillian wasn't always dim as a barely functioning light bulb. Jillian was perfectly intelligent and sane before Sebastian walked into their English class. Suddenly, Jillian was giggling at really lame jokes and acting stupid just to impress Sebastian. Worse, she had cajoled Alexis into the whole mess, even though Alexis knew it was a very bad idea.

That was what really bugged her. She was an idiot by association. It wasn't even for a boy that _she_ liked, but Jillian wouldn't listen to reason and before Alexis realized what she was doing she had hopped into the car with Jillian and a moron who thought it would be cool to steal his father's car and head out to the Hamptons.

Alexis groaned. She was never going to live this down. This was not who she was and if the outcome was a sign from above, it wasn't who she was meant to be either.

She heard Beckett's voice and loud footsteps, and opened her eyes just in time to see her dad's worried face as he wrapped his arms around her. He asked, "Are you okay?" over and over again.

After a few seconds, Alexis pushed him back and said, "I'm really sorry."

"We'll deal with that in a minute," Rick replied. He stepped back and looked her over, the guilt washing over her all over again. She was going to organize an intervention for Jillian and insist her father go right to the mayor to insure that Sebastian was never allowed to drive, like _ever_ again.

"Dad, I'm fine."

His hands brushed over the bandage over her head and said, "Honey, I know you're a smarty pants, but I'd prefer to have an actual doctor tell me that."

Beckett cleared her throat and Alexis looked to her for help. Alexis wasn't quite sure what it was about Kate, but she was able to keep her dad from spiraling out of control a lot of the time. Beckett smiled weakly and said, "I'll go find a nurse." She touched Castle's arm and shot Alexis a sympathetic look.

This was like one of those terrible videos they had to watch in health class about the dangers of bad driving, the ones that everyone laughed at because who did that stuff happen to anyway?

"I really am sorry, dad. The whole thing was a huge mess."

"When Beckett got the call, my heart stopped," her father said. He hopped up onto the gurney next to her and asked, "Are you sure you're okay? No blurry vision?"

"I'm fine, dad. Humiliated and angry, but that's it," she replied. She met her father's gaze and he smiled at her. She loved him more than anything, but sometimes she wondered what her dad would have been like if she wasn't there. She added, "I'm ready to accept any punishment you deem necessary."

"I said we would deal with that later. Right now I'm still in the panic phase of this ordeal," Rick said. He draped his arm around her, protectively pulling her against his chest.

Alexis smiled and closed her eyes, letting her mind slow down for a second. She said, "I love you, dad."

"Oh, you're still in trouble. I think you shaved a good ten years off my life span."

"That's fair."

"I'll totally be taking advantage of your injury to kick your butt at Wii bowling."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll still beat you."

"Because you cheat."

"I don't."

"I just haven't figured out how yet, but you're pretty clever. It's in the genes."

"You're just uncoordinated."

"Says the girl with a concussion," he replied, brushing his hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and said, "You are never getting in a car without me again."

"Yeah, that's reasonable."

"I'm still working out the kinks of the plan."

"Okay."

"And you're grounded, or something. And, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're not allowed to hang out with those kids anymore."

"Dad…" Alexis' voice trailed off as her friend was wheeled out into the hall. Jillian was met by her family's maid and Alexis felt a twinge of sadness that replaced some of her anger. It wasn't like Alexis hadn't known it was a bad idea to get in the car. It wasn't like she couldn't have called her dad to come and get her. She knew he would drop anything for her if she needed him to and Jillian didn't really have that with her parents.

"It's my own fault. I shouldn't have gotten in the car. Jillian just wouldn't shut up and I knew that Sebastian was an idiot…have I mentioned I'm sorry?"

He hugged her tighter and said, "It's okay to make mistakes. We all do. I'd just prefer it if you could avoid the hospital from now on."

"Me too," Alexis replied. "Can we go home now?"

_{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> written for fandom stocking


End file.
